This specification relates to information management.
Organizations and businesses can receive a large number of messages from customers, potential customers, users and/or other people. For example, a business and/or organization can receive documents from its customers and potential customers, such as email messages, messages from online forums, e.g., support forums or message boards, and other types of documents. These documents can be related to a variety of different topics or issues. For example, the documents can be related to problems experienced by a user and can include a request for assistance to solve the problems.